Jackie Brown a dit
by Superstar Exces
Summary: Drame en trois actes. Kate est l'assistante d'Irène. Miss Adler est fière de ses services mais le contrat a changé entre temps, et ses intérêts aussi.


**Notes** : Une fois Louise me disait qu'elle m'aurait bien vu écrire sur Irène. Je ne pense pas qu'il vaille grand bien à lire ça, mais sait-on jamais ? De belles inspirations viennent des malheurs ! Et les malheurs, mes amis, on en connaît à la pelle.

**Il faut prendre aux bâtards et ne jamais rien leur rendre**

« Embrasse mes lèvres, embrasse-les maintenant.

– Mais lesquelles ? »

Irène glousse. Elle adore la malice de cette gamine. Elle est aussi futée que jolie. C'est la beauté coquine dans un corps de jeune conquête. Elle y aspire sur sa peau des perles de pêche et de mangue, elle connaît des nuances exotiques et prudentes, ses beiges et ses orangées sont sans égales.

Elles se sont trouvées i peine une heure. Elles ne connaissent rien d'autres que leurs prénoms. Elles n'ont pas eu besoin de se raconter grand chose pour en venir aux mains et aux étreintes. Un coup d'œil a fini de signer leurs amitiés.

« Kate... » Son ton fait une caresse sous sa bouche qui emprunte la route vers ses cuisses. « Il faut que je t'avoue que le sexe, chez moi, est plutôt brutal. Alors n'hésite pas à griffer et si tu as quelques fantaisies en réserve... _Lâche-toi._

– Ça tombe bien, tu m'inspires. »

Irène n'est pas du genre à s'attacher sans raison. Elle répond pourtant, dans un sourire qui en vaut mille :

« Je crois que je t'aime déjà. »

À ça la femme sous elle l'inonde d'un rire plein. L'idée est exquise mais, dans la situation, quasi déplacée. Elles ont reconnu l'une dans l'autre des envies communes mais certainement pas de sentimentalisme, alors de là à parler de romance... Elle y répond, les joues brillantes de rouge :

« Tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire pour que je flanche. »

La nuit qui suivit laissa des marques sur les tapisseries.

**NZN**

« Que dirais-tu de devenir mon assistante ?

– Dans quelle affaire ?

– En général, dans la vie, pour recevoir mes clients et tenir mon blog com'. »

Kate tâte l'idée. Est-ce que cela la mettrait en position d'infériorité ? Ou au contraire l'assurait d'une place importante dans sa vie ? Elles ne sont pas exclusives l'une pour l'autre mais... Ça ne la dérangerait pas de la voir tous les jours, de sentir son parfum sur elle et entre ses mains... Ce serait comme se maquer mais sans les inconvénients des couples en ménage.

Elle pourrait être la favorite d'Irène.

« Tu me paieras bien ?

– Seulement si tu fais convenablement ton boulot.

– Et les heures sup' ?

– Toutes à ma charge. »

Elles se sourient. Elles se sont comprises une nouvelle fois. Un baiser s'avance et un autre suit et puis elles finissent nues à jouir sans se rendre compte qu'elles sont devenues beaucoup l'une dans l'autre.

**NZN**

« Un homme va venir bientôt. On l'a chargée de me voler quelque chose.

– Que devons-nous faire ?

– Rien, l'attendre. Il m'intéresse. »

Kate sourit alors qu'un son de miroir brisé tinte à son oreille. La métaphore est si sonore qu'Irène finit par l'entendre. Elle se tourne vers elle pour prendre son visage sous le velours de ses doigts. On a rarement fait plus belle créature qu'Adler. Et plus intelligente ? Jamais.

« Ne sois pas jalouse. Tu es la première en tout. »

Je sais, voudrait-elle dire, mais sa gorge est serrée dans une plainte qu'elle ne veut pas laisser sortir. Elle connaît cet homme, elle connaît l'intérêt qu'Irène a pour le jeu : elle s'est battue jusque là pour la garder envers et malgré tout mais elles ne s'embrassent plus pour rire, et elle a un mauvais pressentiment.

« Imagine qu'il te fasse aimer les hommes.

– Qui sait ? Et alors ? Ça ne changera rien. Il ne m'aura pas. »

Et nous ? Voudrait demander Kate, et _nous_ survivra ?

Mais Irène est déjà repartie à ses plans et à son carnet d'adresses. Ça ne devait pas être aussi sérieux entre elles mais ça ne devait pas s'éteindre aussi vite non plus. Probablement s'en fait-elle trop. Peut-être imagine-t-elle le pire.

Elle regrette de ne pas savoir prédire l'avenir.

« Va nous préparer un bain. Si j'ai ton odeur sur moi quand il arrivera, ça te rassurerait ? »

Kate lâche une exclamation cassée. Elle retrouve le souffle qu'elle avait perdu et cache ses grands yeux rieurs derrière ses mains. Elle chuchote un _oui_ en s'en allant vers la salle de bain. Elle se sent bête d'avoir oublié qu'Irène avait toujours le contrôle sur tout, et surtout sur son bonheur.

* * *

_Ah... ça soulage. (edit pour Moon, merci grand frère sauveur du monde)  
_


End file.
